Refreshment Lady
Refreshment Lady The Refreshment Lady (1906-1986) worked at Lakeside (Skarloey in the Railway Series) where she owned a small cafe, called Neptune Refreshments. She later opened a very mobile shop in an old coach discovered by Rusty and Peter Sam. Bio The Refreshment Lady first appeared in Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. She was about to board the next train when Peter Sam rushed out so he could get there before Henry departed from Crovan's Gate. She was furious about this when they got there until she explained to Peter Sam that Henry's train was a guaranteed connection. On the day Peter Sam left her behind, his driver was her newly married son-in-law. In the seventh season, she was trying to find the best location for her tea shop in the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam took her to all the best places, but she couldn't make up her mind. After a storm blew over, Rusty was clearing debris and both he and Peter Sam discovered an old railway coach. Peter Sam decided to turn it into a very mobile tea shop. The Refreshment Lady was so delighted about it that the Fat Controller decided that Peter Sam could take her around all the places she wanted to sell her refreshments. She was also one of the important visitors Thomas was taking and was left behind at Black Loch. She has also sold refreshments at Wellsworth and Maron. She may be good friends with the Hatt and Kyndley families, as in Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, she is one of the guests at Lady Hatt's party and in Happy Ever After, she is one of the guests attending Mrs. Kyndley's daughter's wedding. She continued her work with the Skarloey Railway for some ten years after the incident and then enjoyed 21 years of contented retirement before her death in 1986. Her son-in-law is now also retired and lives with his wife in a cottage that the Refreshment Lady left to them in her Will. Attire The Refreshment Lady wears a sky blue dress with white polka dots and a pink cardigan. From the seventh season onwards, she wears a blue hat. Appearances Voice Actors * Chizu Yonemoto (Japan; fourth season only) * Hiromi Nishida (Japan; seventh season only) Trivia * She is based on Hanna Evans, a volunteer on the Talyllyn Railway who served refreshments at Abergynolwyn. In August 1952, she was left behind at the station due to the mistake of the Guard, the Rev. W. Awdry himself. During the 1960s, she was one of the woman who worked on the Tallylyn' Refreshments Van. * In the television series, she has been left behind twice. * In the Welsh dub, she is given the name "Ceinwen". Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS6.jpg|The Refreshment Lady in the Railway Series File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg File:YouCan'tWin26.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady27.png|The Refreshment Lady in the fourth season File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady47.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady48.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady52.png File:GallantOldEngine14.png|With Jem Cole and Jeremiah Jobling File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop41.png|The "Very Mobile" Refreshment Coach File:ThomasAndTheCircus2.png|Sir Topham Hatt with the Refreshment Lady File:Sounds1.png|The Refreshment Lady in an eighth season Learning Segment File:PercyAndTheOilPainting14.png File:TheGreenController72.png File:SeeingtheSights44.png File:DirtyWork(Season11)43.png|The Refreshment Lady with some children File:Toby'sTriumph17.png See also Category:Images of the Refreshment Lady Category:Humans Category:Skarloey Railway